1. Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to user removable protective enclosures or cases for mobile electronic devices and more particularly to such cases that have a reinforcing support member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile consumer electronic products, such as smart and cellular phones, computing tablets, MP3/audio/video players, gaming devices and laptops are continuously and rapidly evolving to meet expanding consumer demands. Typically, such devices include an external enclosure or encasing that house the electronics of the device and an interactive touchscreen on one or more faces of the device. With each passing day, such devices are becoming more and more powerful, connected, and interactive; employ bigger and bigger screens and better and more numerous cameras; and now run what is seemingly countless specific applications and features that address any conceivable need. Indeed, they are becoming so commonplace in today's society that it is now hard to remember life without them.
Manufacturers, while racing to provide such enhanced functionality, are also increasingly very sensitive to increases in the overall weight and bulkiness of their devices. As a result they are decreasing the thickness to offset increases in screen size. For example, the most recent generation of iPhone 6 Plus, introduced in September 2014, is just over half the thickness of the original iPhone (1st generation) introduced in 2007, yet provides approximately double the screen space. As a result, these devices, which are commonly encased within metallic housings, are becoming more and more susceptible to undesirable or unintentional bending, which can impair the functionality of the screen and buttons, and/or expose or damage the electronics within the device.
The inventors here have recognized, therefore, that there is a need to develop protective cases for such mobile electronic devices that are capable of providing additional reinforcing support to mitigate or prevent bending of the device while minimizing bulkiness and weight and yet maintain a high level of protection.